


The Big Game

by Fruitloopsunite



Series: College!au dump [5]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Hidden Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Verbal teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloopsunite/pseuds/Fruitloopsunite
Summary: Basketball is a boring sport, so why not do something else during the game?





	The Big Game

The cheers that came from the brightly lit gym could make one cover their ears in disgust. It was too loud, too bright, too peppy, and too human. Why he ever agreed to come to this “game” was beyond him, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. He was told it would do him some good, to get more used to social gatherings as such. He never did throughout his public school years, so he didn’t see a point in starting now.

“When is this over, I want to go to our room.”

“My room, Zim, you don’t live there,” Dib rolled his eyes at the other’s comment. “You should at this point with how pissed off my roommate is every time you come in, which is every day.”

“Not my fault that he doesn’t know what to do when someone as beautiful and smart as I walks into a room.”

“Don’t flatter yourself asshole.”

With a huff, Zim shifted uncomfortably on the bleachers and rested his chin on his hands. Watching tall humans run after a large ball was extremely boring, if the ball would hit someone in the face hard enough to break their nose, then that would be interesting. The squeaking from their oversized sneakers made his antennae ring, and the lights were starting to bother his eyes. He should have brought his eye drops, his contacts were starting to feel a bit dry. He sighed loudly, and side eyed Dib. He looked just as bored as he did, so why don’t they just leave already? 

“You’re bored,” Zim said flatly and poked Dib’s side, hard. “Can we go now?”

“Ouch, go gentle, that hurt,” Dib poked him back with just as much force, raising a brow when he received no reaction. “We’ve only been here 15 minutes. Give it time, it’ll get better.”

“You’re being ugly by lying.”

Zim shifted again, then waited a second and stood quickly to his feet, groaning out in displeasure when he realized even though it had been a short amount of time, his backside was numb. He rubbed and patted at it, waiting for the static, pins and needles sensation to dissipate. If may have been innocent for him and everyone else around him, but Dib saw differently. While Zim was still as skinny as he was years ago, his now more mature body so to speak, developed a bit of a backside. So when Dib saw the slight jiggle of it, he started to blush. The sudden urge came to him, and he nearly hated himself for it. When Zim finally sat down, he coughed into his hand.

“Zim?”

“What?”

“Want to do something else?”

“FINALLY!”

His yell brought attention to other students for just a second, and they went back to their cheering before Zim could shoot a dirty look at them. With another cough into his hand, Dib grabbed his companion and off they went, although not far. Zim stopped in his tracts to glare sudden murder at the taller, his eyes intense and those drawn on eyebrows furrowed.

“Why would you drag me to this stupid game just to leave suddenly,” He spat out and gave Dib the once over. Those brows shot up momentarily seeing the light blush on those cheeks still, then narrowed and he smirked darkly. “You want to have your way with me, don’t you?”

“Uh...when you put it that wa-“

“I ACCEPT.”

“Whu-“

Before he could start to protest, Zim grabbed Dib’s arm and dragged him behind the bleachers. It was dark, and the cheering was muffled. He gave that dark grin again and immediately shoved his hands down Dib’s pants, grabbing onto him roughly.

“Hey hey hey!” The hands were taken out and Zim was pressed up against the wall. “You have got to be more careful there, I’m not a toy you can be rough wit- why are you looking at me like that?”

His eyes were wide and lips  
parted, and that purple blush Dib loved showing itself for once. It was as if he had gotten in trouble, which in all honesty he had, and he seemed to be excited about it. When Dib pressed Zim’s wrists back until they rested on the wall, the blush got darker and he squirmed slightly.

“Oh my god, you like this don’t you?”

“D-Don’t be fooled! I don’t like anything like this!”

“Now you’re the one who’s being ugly by lying,” It was Dib’s turn for dark smirk. He leaned down and whispered in a low voice, that smirk growing when he felt a shiver of excitement from Zim. “It seems I have to punish you.”

“You wouldn’t dare...”

“Oh, I would.”

Shifting both wrists into one hand, Dib pulled at the collar of Zim’s shirt and bit down where his neck met his shoulder, hard. The low growl that came from the alien urge him to continue, and with his free hand it lifted up the shirt, blunt nails digging into skin and dragging down with a force that left angry marks in their wake. Zim went to cry out, but before he would even open his mouth Dib’s covered it in a heated kiss, teeth clanking at each other before tongues lapped in a frenzy. They were never gentle with each other, no, Zim never liked it soft and loving. He only wanted the pain that came with sex, or so he thought it came with. The stings from scratch marks, the coppery taste of blood on his lips, the tugging of his antennae, now that sent a heat straight down and pooled at his lower belly. He craved it, and when he got a craving he made sure he got what he wanted.

“F-fool,” Through gritted teeth Zim tugged almost desperately at the hem of Dib’s pants, growing impatient the second his hands were released. He could feel his appendage start to unsheath, and he squirmed uncomfortably against the wall. He could feel the coolness of the surface through his clothes, he wanted to feel it even more, completely bare. He would regret it later on, but for the moment he didn’t have a care in the world. “Undress this instant.”

“You know your manners,” Dib’s tongue clicked in disappointment and once again he had the shorter’s hands pinned. He kissed at his neck, nipping at a sensitive spot and started traveling south. He tongue licked at the welts from his nails, shivering at the almost sweet taste of sweat and traces of blood. He was getting uncomfortable himself, but wanted to tease Zim as much as he could before the alien finally started to beg. “Good aliens get what they want when they use their nice words.”

“P-pig.”

“That’s not a nice word, I guess I’m going to have to take care of myself.”

The teasing in his tone made Zim want to rip his antennae off and beat him with them. He was straining in his pants, nearly whimpering as he kicked out pathetically. A boot came off in his struggle, and he couldn’t help the whine that clawed its way out of his throat. He didn’t want to wait any longer, although he didn’t want to give the satisfaction to such a disgusting creature of him begging.

“What’s the matter there Zimmy? Feeling a little tight?” 

It came out in a disgustingly sweet coo, and with one sudden movement black pants were swiped down to knees, green skin exposed to the cool air. A shocked gasp was heard, and Zim’s hands were finally released. Those responsible for holding him now dug into his hips, nails biting into skin. When he felt the warmth of a mouth engulf him, he nearly screamed, but knew if he did now they would be caught in their actions. As exciting as that was, he would rather not have a display such as this be exposed to a large group of people. So instead, he covered his mouth with a hand, groans muffled by black fabric. 

“It taste just like candy,” Dib let go of his hold with an audible pop, grinning at the sight above. Zim’s eyes were barely open, his face covered in a dark purple blush, and he swore he saw him shaking. He knew how much Zim loved this kind of talk, and he could tell he was at a breaking point. “Maybe I should stop though, cause someone is being stubborn and won’t use his manners still. Such a naughty boy.”

For emphasis, he blew slightly onto the pulsing appendage, grinning when it twitched, trying to go back to where the warmth was. Zim finally let out a long whine and bit down hard onto his hand, not caring in the slightest that it would be bloody under the glove. He knew very well what they both wanted, it being very evident in the other’s pants, and he knew he had to be a “good boy” if he was to receive what he wanted.

“F-fine, Dib-stench,” he spat through clenched teeth. “Give to me, please.”

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you?”

“Please.”

“I’m sorry, is this Zim speaking? Or some whimp?”

“I NEED YOU INSIDE ME PLEASE!”

Alright, not only blunt, but that was loud. Dib shrank back at the volume, pausing for only a moment to listen to the crowd from the other side. Nothing out of the ordinary, somehow their constant cheers drowned out their sounds this whole time. With a nod however, he pulled his pants down only enough to release himself from the tight fabric and hoisted Zim up so that he could wrap his skinny legs around his waist. With a quick snap of his hips, he slid inside easily.

“Oh fuck!”

“Nnnn, what have I told you about swearing?”

“F-mmm!”

There was no second profanity, as it was muffled but mouths colliding together once more. They were sloppy in their actions, mouths not knowing what to do but lick and bite at any skin available, crimson and pink mixing together and leaving a coppery sweet smell. Fabric of shirts being ripped and claws scratching down skin, leaving instant welts in their wake, and hisses of pain following. Hips jerked up in quick motions, squelching of fluids being mixed together in absolute bliss. There was no speaking, no more cursing, just groans and whines of pleasure as the burning sensations shot down to their lower extremities, a new tightness forming.

“Haaa....cl-close,”

Zim’s voice took on a higher pitch, toes wiggling in anticipation. He gripped tightly at Dib’s shoulders, claws poking into more skin, leaving more marks to be cleaned and disinfected later. By now the crowd was starting to quiet down and with one hand Dib covered Zim’s mouth, knowing all too well when he reached his limit they would be found.

“Jerk off for me.”

That vulgar statement sent delicious shivers down his spine, and he complied. In a swift movement a glove came off and wrapped around the engorged appendage, gripping with such force that would cause the average human to cry out in discomfort. He dragged his hand up and down swiftly, his fluids making everything slick. He was twitching almost uncontrollably, and before either of them knew it he let out a yell and splattered his thick substance in strings. With him tightening around Dib in such a way, a few more thrusts and he had his release as well. 

Their breathing was erratic, pants filling in their close proximity. No matter how and when they did it, Dib would always end with a soft kiss to Zim’s forehead. With one hand he fixed himself up and with the other he guided Zim down until he was standing shakily on his own feet. The alien was content and spent, and had to be helped be dressed.

“Where’s that damn boot of your’s?”

“Nnnnn....there.”

“Alright, lets go.”

“Carry me filth, I can’t walk.”

By the time the emerged from behind the bleachers, the basketball game was coming to an end, not a single soul even aware of what happened. But in due time when someone stumbled upon that site, they would know instantly the activities of that day from the less than pleasant evidence left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, and will contain NSFW material from time to time


End file.
